(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of disc-springs, like Belleville springs and to the field of fluid pumps and fluid motors. More specifically the springs of the invention are provided with means to center a spring relative to a neighboring body or to use the interior space in the coned ring portion as a space of a fluid pump or fluid motor for the reception and expulsion of fluid, like liquid or gas.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art Belleville springs, also called disc-springs or dish-springs have a coned portion which forms an interior space radially inside of the coned portion. Plural springs are set axially oppositionally directed onto each other to form a spring collumn. To prevent radial departure, the plural springs were either guided by an interior shaft or the plural springs were fixed together by soldering or welding.
As far as the springs were used as pump mechanism, they were for small pressures rather, because internal spaces remained when the springs were compressed. The internal spaces formed dead space portions, which contained compressed fluid, which reduced the efficiency of the pump or motor. At high pressures the coned portions bowed axially out and prevented a full delivery of fluid under higher pressure. The arrangements of the former art required expensive additional parts to operate the springs at equal axes.